The Grand Architect
by hakeador3000hotmail.com
Summary: An eldar goddess who escaped the birth cries of She Who Thirsts wakes up ten thousand years after the Fall of the Eldar. Forgotten by almost all of her children, she seeks to reunite herself with her kin, but many perils await ahead of her. Will she be consumed by the ever thirsty Slaanesh, or will she be able to return to the Eldar to guide them once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

This chapters serves and introductory purpose, explaining the situation before the true adventure begins. Some things may be altered for the purposes of the story, such as events, characters and whatnot. This chapter may be short but nonetheless I hope it will attract some readers. Criticism is encouraged, as well as reviews. Let me know what do you think about it.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated to Games Workshop and Warhammer 40k is property of GW. **

Chapter 1: One More

Before the Fall, before the Eldar were forced into self-imposed exile, before all the horrors that the birth of She Who Thirsts brought forth, the Eldar where the dominant race in the galaxy. As many Imperial scholars know, it was the decadence and the depravity of the Eldar race that signed its own demise. This wasn't true for all Eldar, however, as even then a few of their kin separated themselves from their lustful brethren and sailed to the stars in gigantic spaceships known as Craftworlds. Only the Eldar in these Craftworlds and only the Eldar in the many Maiden Worlds previously colonized were spared from the slaughter that Slaneesh's birth brought to their core worlds. It was such a cataclysmic event that today the region of space in which She had her banquet is known the Eye of Terror, a Rift in Real Space where the laws of physics have no holds on, a realm where only chaos may call home.

Truly, it was a devastating event for the entire Eldar race, as almost all of their Gods were eaten by Slaneesh. They fought valiantly, but could not cope with the new born Chaos God's power, a power directly influenced by the depravity and debauchery of a now dying race. A few of the survived, Isha, mother of all Eldar, captured by She who Thirsts and then recaptured by Nurgle, father of all diseases, but nonetheless alive. Cegorach, the laughing God, and the war god Kaela Mensha Kaine survived as well, but for Kaine it was an event from which he would never recover. The ravages that Slaneesh inflicted on his body where more than what he could sustain, and his body was broken in a thousand pieces.

But one more survived. Another God, hidden from the rest of her kin for as long as she could remember, laid sleeping, silently, in a distant Maiden World. In the days she was awake all the Eldar would hail her name, for they knew that it was her greatest gift which had greatly influenced the rise of the Eldar Empire, for it was her who had rebuilt and expanded the ancient construct that is the Webway, it was her who had taught their children how to bring forth majestic constructions made of Wraithbone. From her teachings many eldar would be able to follow the Path of the Artisan and become Bonesingers, when she walked among her peers her singing would herald the birth of new construction, or the death of her foes. She was respected amongst her brothers and sisters, the mighty gods of the Eldar race, and venerated as the Grand Architect.

To this day no mortal knows the motive of her sudden disappearance, only the other gods now, but they wouldn't tell, for they swore to her, on their honor, that they would not reveal the reason of her departure.

It's been over ten thousand years, and almost all of the Eldar have forgotten her name, her existence, only a handful few, the Warp Spiders, remember her to this day, mainly because their first Exarch followed the teachings of the Grand Architect closer than anyone else. Even after thousands of years, her legacy still rings true in the hearts of each Warp Spider, so much in some of them that they actively look for any hint, any trace of her current whereabouts. This sad reality is hidden from the rest of their kin, however, for only them can bear the burdens of such an unending quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The War in Heaven

Arianne woke up with a heavy start, sweat pouring down from her, drenching her bed. The visions of carnage and death that haunted her every night were starting to take their toll: she was restless and not her usual jovial self. With a sigh and tremendous force of will she got out of her bed, ready for the day ahead of her. Many things were taking place around her, important things, such as the future of her brethren and the Eldar race. She could not, would not let some petty visions hold her down.

Asuryan had told her once that once the war was over, they would tend to her recurring dreams, but the relentless advance of the Necrons meant that it would have to wait, and by the way of how the war was progressing it wouldn't be anytime soon.

He helped her brothers and sisters in any way she could, however, always inventing new weapons and machinery by bone singing to help the war effort. Such were the duties of the Grand Architect during times of war. But for every new creation of hers, for every new weapon at their disposal, the Necrons always figured a way to counter them. The Creators, the Old Ones, were fighting a losing war, and the Eldar knew this, but Arianne wasn't afraid, for the unthinkable had happened: Cegorach, her most playful and trickster of a brother had devised a scheme that would put the C'tan -the Necron's cruel Gods- out of the equation. Despite the untrustworthy nature of her brother, Arianne knew he would see his plan through. What truly worried her was the outcome of the plan itself. After all, there had been countless occasions were the machinations and "pranks" of Cegorach had brought death to untold millions, and even the extinction of a few lesser races. All of this was amusing for the Laughing God.

Asuryan had instructed Arianne to look over Cegorach, to see his plan is fulfilled, and thus she was making her way to Cegorach's palace, wearing her full regalia, worthy of a deity such as herself. She was wearing a blue dress with a golden trim on the sleeves and the waist, as well as a red crown with rubies and emeralds affixed to them. She wore a brass necklace shaped after her royal symbol, a spider with its legs hugging her neck. But what was most pleasing to the eye were her own features, she was a slim woman, with golden hair and green eyes. She was taller than most of her brothers and sisters, she had long curvy legs and hips, her breasts were firm and perky, although small. They were slightly accentuated by her dress.

In the blink of an eye she was gone, she had entered the webway and in a matter of seconds she arrived to her brother's palace. Cegorach was waiting for her at the gates of his not so humble home, as if he knew she was coming.

-Arianne! What a great surprise. Please, please, come inside, we have much to discuss. There is a war that must be won, after all.- greeted Cegorach in very courtly manner. The Laughing God was wearing a very characteristic outfit of his persona, he looked as if he was about to perform in the universe's greatest circus act, with all the paraphernalia a harlequin or clown would wear. There was a welcoming air about him that put Arianne at ease, and although the outfit he was wearing was ridiculous, any doubt that Arianne previously felt was washed away.

Cegorach was a very charismatic entity.

-Well met brother, I can't wait to hear what this plan of yours may be. Coming from someone such as yourself everything is possible, unpredictable as you are-

-Ha! Please sister, drop the formal act and step inside. You are with a friend, nay, your brother now. You'll find my palace to your liking.

The two gods made their way inside Cegorach's palace. It was a peculiar place. The halls were full with paintings of harlequins, all of them Eldar, presumably servants and worshipers of Cegorach. The tapestry that covered the granite floors was red but with ever-shifting patterns. Any mortal would have been driven insane at this point, as the red linen carpet was very eye catching. But that wasn't the worst, however. Endless lively music and laughter could be heard from rooms away, as if there was an everlasting party happening in the palace's courtyard. The smell was the most intriguing, it didn't fit the setting at all. It was calming, but if one would focus on it, it could provoke dizziness and slight headaches. All of these side effects masked with the scent of a bouquet of roses.

The pair finally arrived at Cegorach's great dining hall. Cegorach sat at the head of the massive dining table, and then motioned for his sister to sit beside him. The moment they sat down the ornamented chairs, a group of harlequins stepped inside the room, each one carrying silver platters of different sizes.

-Does Asuryan know that you have violated the edict he imposed on all of us, you know, the one that forbids us from walking amongst the mortals? I am sure you have your reasons, but none the less the Phenix wouldn't find this to his liking- commented Arienne on the fact that Cegorach kept a multitude of servants on his palace.

-Oh this? Well, there are things dear old Asuryan does not know, and I would appreciate it if it stayed this way, my dear.

-You have my word, brother, now, tell me about this plan of yours.

-I can't let you get involved in it, the nature of the plan and what must be accomplished means only I can see it through. You can trust me sister, I am a man of my word. What I can do is tell you what it consists of. You see, each C'tan has a personality that often times is in conflict with its brethren. I will deceive them to fight each other. They will destroy each other in this internecine conflict, and while the Necrons remain leaderless, then our armies shall strike.

Arianne felt relieved after hearing Cegorach's words. As deceiving and cunning as he might be, whenever Cegorach committed to something he always saw it through, like the time when he stole some of Kaine's priceless swords, forged by Vaul, the Smith God. She remembered that he then proceeded to incriminate Isha as the culprit. Kaine was thrown into a righteous fit of rage when he found out, and Cegorach told Arianne all about it.

Still, there was something Cegorach knew that he wasn't telling to her, and Arianne intended to know what was it.

-These deceiving tactics suit you well, brother. I've seen you in action before when you've performed your infamous pranks. I can see there is something else you wish to tell me, perhaps you don't know how to approach the subject. You must tell me, Cegorach.

-Very perceptive of you, sister. You're correct, as always. I'm afraid it might make you uncomfortable merely mentioning it… perhaps another time. For now, please do enjoy the food my kind servants have brought.

-Uncomfortable? Try me.

-Very well, if you so insist… Arianne, I know about your nightmares.

**Author's Note**

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I have to say, you were pretty much on point with Arianne's relationship with Cegorach (I'm looking at you Derain von Harken c:). I wont reveal what I have prepared for her in the future though, although the urge to do so is irking me. Again, tell me what do you think about this chapter, and if there are any syntax or grammatical errors I'm sorry, but English isn't my first language. If you point them out I'll come back and fix them. I'll see ya'll on next chapter, have a good one guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Visions of a distant future

Arianne was uncomfortable. That was an understatement. She shifted uncomfortably on her heavily adorned chair and moved a strand of her lustrous, golden hair behind her elvish ear, just like she did whenever she was uncomfortable.

-...how do you know about my dreams, Cegorach. Answer me trustfully, I'm not joking around.

The Laughing God looked at Arianne for a moment. She seemed agitated. Perhaps he had delved into a touchy subject, he thought.

Without further ado, Cegorach answered.

-I've known for quite a while now that something was bothering you. Lately you looked depressed, burdened by something. A ghost of your usual self. Of course I wouldn't ask you directly, you would have simply brushed me off. So I had t...

-Get to the point Cegorach.- interrupted Arianne.

-ahem... Yes, well, I asked Asuryan and he told me. Simple as that.

-You know I hate it when you lie to me, brother. There's something you aren't telling.

-sigh, you always read me so easily, sister. I may have convinced Asuryan to share a couple of Vaul's famous drinks and concoctions with me. I may have had a very drunken Asuryan tell me what he knew. Thats it, I swear it on my divine name.

-You're the worst, Cegorach- pouted Arianne.

-You flatter me, my dearest sister.

-Whatever, I'm going home.

-I was worried about you! I still am. You have to tell me what ails you, tell me what do you see, in those dreams of yours. I urge you sister, I might be the only one able to help you. I hate to see you suffering and brooding like that.

There was genuine concern in Cegorach's flickering eyes, Arianne could tell. Part of her didn't want to tell him, but she considered her options. She could wait for heavens know how long, until the war was over, to tell Asuryan, or she could tell Cegorach right there and then and finally get rid of that heavy burden on her consciousness. Overall, Cegorach seemed like the better bet.

-I'll tell you, but no one else must know!

-Yes, of course sister.

-Every night is the same, every night I see the same horrors. Isha's and Kurnous' children slaughtered by the droves. Billions dead. Our kin, the other Gods, butchered. Rather, consumed by a malign entity, the likes never seen before. And the worse is... we gave life to it. In my dreams the Eldar race falls in a state of gradually increasing depravity and decadence that eventually tears out the heart of a once glorious society. We become a dying race afterwards, our numbers always dwindling, forever bound to a curse that will consume us all... I only see death and despair every night Cegorach, I cannot endure it anymore!

Arianne started to sob uncontrollably, knowing that there was nothing she could do to alleviate her pain. Cegorach squirmed uncomfortably on his seat, thinking what he could do. It was worse than he had initially imagined.

-Here, try this, It will calm your nerves- said Cegorach as he passed Arianne a cup of homemade tea.

-Mmm... its tasty, my thanks, brother. What is it?

-I call it Earl Grey Tea. I'll tell you all about it another time, its not important now. I hate to tell you this, but you aren't having nightmares, they are visions.

-How is that possible?- exclaimed Arianne in utter shock- I hold no such powers, brother, only Lileath the Goddess of Dreams can see the future, not I.

-You're mistaken Arianne. Remember that, many years ago, Khaine used to dream about a race of mechanical beings who would change the equilibrium of the entire galaxy. Soon afterwards, our creators encountered the Necrontyr, who then became the foul Necrons. It was no coincidence. Khaine knew we would find that ancient race. You see, each one of us has the power to see through the veils of time, although at varying degrees. As you know, Lileath is the one among us with the highest prescience.

-It can't be... So it's going to happen? Will we truly be consumed by the thirst of an unknown entity? I refuse to believe so. It's not possible.

-I'm afraid it is true, Arianne. Everything that you've dreamed is bound to happen. Maybe not today nor in a million years, but it will happen. Lets not worry about that now, shall we? Lets enjoy each other's company and delight ourselves in this delicious meal that my servants so kindly brought to us. We'll talk about your visions some other time.

-...alright.

After many hours of eating and drinking, Arianne had to bid her goodbyes, for she had much to ponder on and for that she needed privacy. Cegorach escorted her sister to the entrance of his palace, and was mildly startled when he saw who, or what was waiting for her sister on the courtyard. Towering against the two gods was a gigantic spider. It had a slim, hairless body, its legs and exoskeleton etched in eldritch runes and glyphs. Its whole body was black as coal with orange trims on its torso, and on its head a rune with its shape resembling that of a spider was etched. With that rune came authority and power, only the elite and sagest of all of Arianne's servants were allowed to display such symbol, for it represented the royal house of the Grand Architect. It looked towards Arianne impatiently, as if it was waiting for her mistress for quite a while.

Arianne looked at it for about a second and then smiled at it. She then proceeded to talk to it in what Cegorach would describe as "guttural noises". He had no idea what the two where talking about. He could see Arianne move her mouth to communicate, whilst the old spider was clicking its jaws. It seemed like an interesting language, he told himself. Maybe one day he would learn it.

-_I__t's good to see you, Ara'nethar. What brings you here?_- Said Arianne in a tongue Cegorach had never heard before.

-_My mistress, I've been looking for you. It's getting late, everyone home was worried about you. I wouldn't have expected that you were with The Fool._

-_Yes, of course old friend. I was just saying my goodbyes._

Arianne climbed on top of the aging great spider before she opened a Webway Gate with her voice. She sung and, even inside the Webway her melodious voice rang true. She looked back before stepping into the portal and was briefly mesmerized by Cegorach's imposing castle, its black walls looming over all. She waved at Cegorach and in return he courtly bowed at his parting sister.

The trip home was brief, as one would expect when traveling through the Webway. In the blink of an eye Arianne was gone, and in the next second she was standing before her "humble" home. At least, that's how she liked to refer to it, as it was nowhere near being humble. It was located near the center of the Webway, and it was massive. It had countless spires and towers, where many of her spiders had made their home. Its interiors where highly decorated with different types of tapestry and and portraits, all made the Architect herself. The corridors and floors where labyrinthine, all designed by the Spider Queen. Any uninvited guest would be lost in a matter of minutes, and then swiftly dealt with by the fortress' guards. Although Arianne knew it was almost impossible for someone to find her home, it was always good to take precautions. It's been many years since the castle was built, by Arianne herself, and then, like a spider builds its nest, she wove the Webway under the command of the Old Ones.

Arianne decided to take a bath after an exhausting day. The warm water over her body helped to soothe the stress on her mind. She sat on one of the corners of her Wraithbone bathtub and let the water wash her worries away. She felt her consciousness slip away and quickly fell asleep under the warm caresses of her shower.

* * *

The Laughing god was a genius, or so the other gods thought. His plan had bore its fruits, and whilst the C'tan where locked in internecine fighting, the Eldar army struck like lightning. Cegorach had tricked one of the C'tan, known among their kin as the Tsara'noga, the Outsider. The C'tan was thus tricked into consuming its brethren, under the belief that by doing so its power would be unmatched, unparalleled. In the end, however, absorbing its fellow C'tan only drove the Outsider to gigantic levels of insanity. In its madness, the Outsider fled the galaxy, forever haunted by the voices of those he betrayed, and once this was done, Cegorach laughed and laughed at the brilliance of his plan.

Millions of soldiers and war engines as well as hundreds of frigates and grand cruisers stormed Necron controlled space, until they tore their way to their home world. Without their C'tan masters to aid them, the Necrons were doomed to loose the war, and after years it was finally done. But at what cost. On the fields of the Necron's home world laid dead hundreds of thousands of Eldar,thir mangled bodies flayed by gauss fire, limbs strewn everywhere. Of the numerous C'tan, only four survived, and the mighty pantheon of the Eldar were forced to hold them off while their sons and daughters fought a terrible war. The war was won, yes, but the galaxy was scarred forever. Countless species where exterminated, the galaxy was rendered a lifeless place. Worse yet, the creation of psychically sensitive races such as the Eldar by the Old Ones had shifted and altered the relative peace of the Inmaterium, the seeds of chaos finally planted. To top it all, the tremendous amount of psychic powers drawn by the Eldar and the Old Ones alike had caught the attention of a vile race forever remembered as the Enslavers. They spread like wildfire throughout the minds of every psyker, and soon, the Old Ones, architects of the Eldar race, where all but gone. To escape the onslaught of the Enslavers, the Eldar retreated to the Webway, until the plague died off. The surviving Necrons and C'tan, however, gathered in countless Tomb Worlds scattered across the Milky-Way galaxy, to awake the day the galaxy was filled with life once again, to consume it, and to finally have their revenge on their old enemies, the Eldar.

Many years later, the Eldar exited the Webway, ready to reforge their culture. But something was different. The mind shackles set by their creators where long gone, and the Eldar where now left to their own devices. They where free, at last, and with this freedom they built a great empire that reached across the stars. Worlds where made anew, massive Craftworlds where built. City-Ports were created in the Webway, and the Eldar culture flourished. But with free will came pride, then self indulgence, decadence, lust and depravity. Gradually, the once proud Eldar race became rotten at its core, their gods unable to intervene by the edicts place by Asuryan thousands of years before. Their pleas were unheard and unanswered, as Asuryan stubbornly denied any request to guide the Eldar once more. This proved to be fatal, and doomed the Eldar race to extinction, when one day the depravities and atrocities reached its peak, its climax, and during this outburst of emotion and carnal desire, She was born.

**Author's Note**

Here we go, another chapter finished. I'm sorry for the slight delay, i had some matters at hand which needed my full attention. Many thanks to all the recent reviews, and hopefully this chapter is to your liking as well. The next chapter will set things in motion in the current setting that everyone loves: the 41st millennium. Soon we'll see some action too, so look forwards to that ;)

Keep the reviews and constructive criticism coming guys, it helps me a lot as a writer. I'll see you all in the next chapter. The Emperor protects.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**The God and the Exile -Part 1**

Arianne woke up from her deep slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Nothing was out of the ordinary, if by ordinary it meant sleeping in a massive spiderweb, woven by herself in her younger years. She slowly walked towards her onyx shower, ready to start another day.

Something was amiss. She felt rejuvenated, well rested. The previous night she had fallen asleep quite easily and this morning, for the first time in eons, she woke up without either screaming or with tears in her eyes. The nightmares where gone.

For a moment she felt relieved that no more she would have to endure such endeavors, but then she started to worry. Didn't Cegorach said that her nightmares would come to happen? That the Eldar race will fall due to its increasing depravity? What did it mean, then, that she no longer had to go through those awful dreams? She panicked for another good hour, not knowing what to do, and she would have kept pacing back and forth if it wasn't for Cegorach materializing in her room without a moments notice.

"Hello there. I sensed you needed me" said Cegorach in a smug and teasing tone.

Arianne looked at Cegorach dumb folded, then at herself, then back at the Laughing God. Then she came to the realization that she was stark naked, seeing how she just came out of her shower.

"AAH AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU IDIOT" yelled Arianne as she tried to cover her womanly-parts with whatever was in her reach. The object she grabbed was a smooth, silk towel. The only problem is that it was almost see through, specially when wet.

Cegorach simply laughed and turned around, doing his best to give his sister some privacy.

"I didn't expect you to be taking a shower. If anything, you should be wearing a towel. Who would have thought that Arianne, Queen of Spiders, the mastermind behind the construction of the Webway, likes to stroll around her castle in less than a towel. You're such a deviant, Arianne... I like it."

"S..shut up, you pervert. I wasn't expecting any guests, and if I did, I wouldn't expect them to suddenly appear in my room. You need to learn some sense of privacy, my dearest brother, before I feed your lifeless corpse to my hungry spiderlings. At such a young age they are very demanding, you know."

"Hey, take it easy. I was just messing with you. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a deviant. You know I don't judge..."

"Whatever..."

Just as Arianne finished her banter with Cegorach, she put on a simple red dress with black trims and swirls on its sides and back. She couldn't decide on which shoes to wear, so she opted not to put on any shoes at all.

"Dazzling, as always" mocked Cegorach.

"Be quiet, you. Come with me, I'll make you some coffee."

"Ah, please do. Your coffee is renown across the entire Webway"

The two left Arianne's room and made their way to the dinning hall. They took many turns and went up and down many floors. After a while, Cegorach could feel a slight headache starting to grow due to the intense amount of turns they had to take, but at last, they finally arrived to the castle's dinning hall. It was a very illuminated place, with candelabras and candles made of wraithbone on different columns that supported the hall. On each end of the room there where long, marble tables, each with many platters of different kinds of Eldar cuisine. There where also some hand woven baskets there, and each had a different kind of coffee beans.

She grabbed a handful of black coffee beans and then proceeded to ground them in one of the nearest mortars. In the middle of the marble table there was a small sized water fountain, permanently spewing forth hot water. Around the fountain there where mugs and cups of different sizes and shapes, all of them made out of wraithbone and highly decorated. Arianne wasn't very picky when it came to cups, so she just grabbed the pair that was closest to her and finished making coffee. She smelled hers first and then had a small sip from it. After tasting it for a moment, she was satisfied with it, and drank the rest of her coffee in a big gulp.

"Ah, that's just what I needed..." sighed Arianne. "Here, this is for you."

Arianne handed Cegorach's coffee to him. "It's hot so be careful" she said. Cegorach nodded in agreement and drank it all at once. He sighed in satisfaction and then slammed the cup in the ground. The cup didn't shatter, however, seeing how it was made of wraithbone. Cegorach threw it down with such force, however, that it dented the floor where it landed.

"You need to stop doing that every time I offer you coffee" said Arianne, slightly upset.

"It's and old tradition, don't blame me."

"Just... just don't. Anyhow, what are you doing here? I mean, I like having you around but, even for you such visits are unheard of."

"I sensed you needed me. Don't ask me how because I don't know, but I know there is something troubling you."

Arianne hesitated for a second, trying to figure out a way to approach the subject at hand.

"It's the nightmares" she began. "They're gone. I slept well last night. It worries me to no end, Cegorach, I don't know why."

"...Then its bound to happen soon. It's a bad omen. Do what you need to do, soon the Eldar will meet their end, I'm afraid."

"How can you say that so casually? Billions will die... because we didn't do ANYTHING. I... I should warn them, at least Asuryan, or maybe even Khaine."

"No, absolutely not. I won't let you. You cannot alter the space-continuum. Even if you warned them, it would be too late now. But say that they heed your words, no, better yet, say that you warned them eons ago. Then what? At the very best you would have delayed these events, but no matter what we do, it wouldn't change anything. I love you Arianne, but it pains me to say that we have to allow it to happen."

"I can't just sit down with my arms crossed, waiting for it to happen. I wish there was something we could do."

"I've already prepared for the aftermath, I suggest you do the same. We still have time, maybe a couple months at least. Maybe less."

"Not everything is lost...I have an idea."

"What is it, sister?"

"I can't tell you, as much as I would like to. If this is to work, then it must remain in utmost secrecy. Now, please, if you excuse me, I have things to do."

"Are you... kicking me out? I _cannot_ believe it."

"Well, _forgive _me for trying to be polite, but yes, I'm kicking you out."

"...Fine, I'll leave. I'll see you soon."

Cegorach bowed before turning around and disappearing in the blink of an eye. As he was leaving, Arianne felt her heart drop, and she whispered into the empty hall ways "No... you won't."

* * *

**Hours later...**

"Were you followed?" asked Arianne

"No, my lady. I made sure of that. I know the Webway like no other, all thanks to you. If there was anyone following me they would have been lost in the many passages that link the Webway."

"Good. It's been so long, Lhykosidae. I can't remember the last time I saw you."

"It certainly has. Twenty two million years, to be precise."

"You were always keen on keeping track of things. We have much to discuss." Said Arianne as she descended her silver throne to greet her disciple.

If there was an Eldar who knew Arianne better, it would be Lhykosidae. The two had met millions of years ago, before Asuryan had separated the Inmaterium -place where most of the Eldar Gods resided- from real space. He was one of the oldest sons of Isha and Kurnous. Before the Necrontyr made their pact with the C'tan, and before they became the mechanical horrors they are now known as, they where called the Necrontyr. Lhykosidae fought them many times during the first battles against their old foes.

He was a brave warrior, and he slew many of the foul aliens, but his guardian squad was vastly outnumbered and out of the reach of any kind of reinforcements. All because of their squad leader, who was seeking to gain personal glories. He died within seconds of contact, tore apart by an accurate gauss ray. The rest of his brothers in arms where disintegrated by massed gauss fire. Lhykosidae got lucky that day, if it wasn't because a certain someone was tasked to scout that area, surely Lhykosidae too would have died then and there. Arianned warped in, deflecting incoming Necrontyr fire. She got Lhykosidae in cover, and then she went back to face the enemy. Only that she started to sing. It was an angelical tone, so beautiful that it left Lhykosidae perplexed, as well as stunning the enemy troops for a moment. That moment was all she needed. Her symphony continued, and multiple gateways opened above the Necrontyr ranks. Out of them, countless spiders, all borne from wraithbone, poured down on the still ensnared Necrontyr. What happened afterwards was a complete slaughter of the Necrontyr forces, the webway spiders easily tearing their weak flesh apart. Arianne carried Lhykosidae away from the carnage, nothing said about the dead Eldar soldiers. Whatever happened afterwards is history.

After Asuryan had divided the two realms, Lhykosidae still met with his mistress, since she resided in the webway, unlike the other gods. Recently he had noted that she was deeply worried, and she wasn't her usual joyful self. She was depressed and brooding, but Lhykosidae dared not to ask, since it wasn't his palce. After all, he was just her loyal servant.

Arianne motioned for Lhykosidae to follow, and together they made their way to the inner sanctum of the castle. The halls were unlit, enshrouded by somber darkness. Lhykosidae could hardly see where they were going, and he stumbled into walls and furniture more than once.

"Why is this area unlit, my lady?" asked Lhykosidae.

"Well, I never really bothered to add any lights, out of pure laziness, although it serves a good purpose, since anyone would get lost here without my guidance. Even my spiders dare not to travel in this secluded areas of my home. The things I've created over the eons... they are all stored here."

"Pardon me for asking, but what sort of things?"

"Weapons, my dear Lhykosidae, weapons. Of course they would never see the light nor be used in battle any time soon since good ol' Asuryan wont let me deliver them to your race... but making them has become quite the hobby for me. Lets not delve too much into the "whats" and "why's" for now, we don't have much time and there are still many things that I must reveal to you... you should hold my hand, or else you'll keep running into walls or worse, get lost."

"...Is that really okay, my lady?"

"Yes of course, and please, just call me Arianne. I'm growing tired of formalities. After all, you're my friend Lhykosidae"

"Of course m... Arianne"

The two made their way down more corridors and passages, silently. Neither of them would uttered another word, as there was nothing left to say. At last, Arianne stopped in front of a heavily sealed door. It was not only warded against psychic intruders with many Eldar runes and wards, but it was fortified as well. It was two meters thick and almost as tall as a wriathlord. The metal door itself was made of a material stronger than adamantium, assuring the almost nothing short of a Titan's guns would penetrate it. The gigantic door was crimson red, and it emanated a red hue, crackling with energy, thanks to all the wards and seals placed. Arianne bit her index finger until blood came out, and then pressed it against its frame. Nothing happened for about a second, and then an ear shattering creak was heard, as the door started to open itself very, very slowly.

Arianne motioned for Lhykosidae to go in, and he did. Once inside, the lights turned on automatically. The room was a mess. There were spare parts and pieces of wraithbone strewn everywhere. There was a tangled mess of cables littering the wraithbone floor. At the end of the room there was a man-sized glass container. The container was black, so Lhykosidae couldn't tell what was inside, but he knew it was something of high importance, since the cables strewn on the floor where all connected to it.

Arianne walked towards a panel next to the glass container, and after punching in a few key-runes, the container opened in a loud hiss. After the smoke cleared, Lhykosidae stood there, amazed by its contents. Inside was a highly ornamented, state of the art suit of armor. Its helmet had a blue crest and it had eight eye lenses. Its mouth grille were four simple slits that went downwards. On its back there was a power pack with soulstones etched into it. It was circular on the area near the head, and it had a pelt from an unknown animal stitched into it. Its main purpose was to make use of a device later known as a jump generator, which allows its user to "teleport" across vast distances or small. It had an impressive armament as well. Six armored arms protruded from the back of the chest plate, two of them ended in death spinners, deadly guns that shot mono-fillament clouds that rip its target appart, leaving only a bloody mess. The other four arms ended in long, curved power blades. Each blade had been washed into different mixtures of spider poison, harvested by Arianne herself. Such combination would leave its prey paralyzed within seconds, and dead in minutes. The whole suit was black, with a red hourglass painted on the center of the chest plate.

"Amazing... a true piece of art in its deadliest form." mumbled Lhykosidae as he admired the suit of armor.

"More are in production, although I personally crafted this one. It took me five days to craft, and lots of sweat and pain. A gift, if you may, for you." Replied Arianne.

"I am truly honored... but I must ask, what is the need of such an arsenal, after all, we live in peaceful, albeit chaotic times. No enemy yet encountered has been able to withstand the might of the Eldar armies."

"Dark times are coming, my dear Lhykosidae... the end of the Eldar race as a whole. You have to know what I've seen... Close your eyes."

He hesitated for a moment, then did as he was told. Arianne approached her disciple, and put her right hand on his forehead. She focused for a moment, and then the screams began. Horrible, soul-tearing screams came out of Lhykosidae's throat as Arianne showed him what she saw. Bilions dead, the birth of a malign entity, the souls of many Eldar gone forever, consumed by the thirst of a newly born god. Lhykosidae couldn't take it anymore, and he shoved off Arianne's hand from his forehead. He collapsed on his knees, gasping for air. Tears where rushing out of his eyes.

"Enough... what is the nature of... this madness!" exclaimed Lhykosidae as he looked up towards Arianne, looking for answers.

"I don't know! All I know its that is going to happen... soon, very soon. Its inevitable. You have to understand, and help me prepare for the oncoming doom. Please Lhykosidae, I'm begging you."

"...I will do anything, I don't care what it is, I am still loyal to you Arianne, and I always will be, I'll follow you until the end of times." said Lhykosidae between tears.

"Thank you... I really appreciate it." said Arianne as she helped Lhykosidae up. They embraced each other for a moment, Lhykosidae crying on Arianne's shoulders. They stayed like that until Lhykosidae calmed down. After a moment, Lhyosidae remembered who he was hugging, and immediately let go of his queen.

"...Forgive me my lady, I overstepped my boundaries as a vassal for a moment, and forgot my place...I deserve punishment." said Lhykosisae apologetically, with his gaze downwards.

"There will be no sort of punishment, you idiot. You are more than just pawn or a mindless grunt. Remember that. You are my friend, and I will always be here for you, as I know you'll be there for me." replied Arianne, a little overwhelmed on his companion's reaction.

"Thank you my queen."

"I told you to stop with those formalities. Now, put on the suit, I'll teach you how to warp jump."

* * *

**Author's note**

Wow, it's been a while since last update, and I apologize for that. The reasons as to why is that are unimportant, and I don't like using excuses :P

Anyways, here it is. It was going to be a bigger chapter at first, but I decided to split it in two. The other part will be out soon... hopefully. Thanks again for all the review, and I saw that a couple people followed this story. I'll give out a shout to these people as well, since it really motivates me to keep writing. As always, leave your reviews and questions, and I will do my best to answer them and/or fix anything!

PEACE


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

The Eldar core worlds where enshrouded in a permanent state of turmoil, while the degenerate masses where still indulging in their depravities, the few that retained their sanity where being evacuated from such worlds by the Craftworld Eldar, who had returned just in time to save their culture. Still, albeit their efforts where tremendous, many Eldar would be left behind. Once the Craftworlds where loaded with refugees and relics of their home worlds, they tried to jump into the webway, however, the impending warp storm was preventing such means of travel, the brewing energies of a warp rift where holding the Craftworlds back, holding them tight near the eye of the storm. For such reasons the Craftworlds had to rely instead on their sub-light engines, which, due to the storm's grip, could barely manage to move away from it. Already many Craftworlds' fates where sealed, the spiraling waves of the gigantic warp storm tearing them apart, while others where locked at the storm's eye, unable to break out.

One of such Craftworlds, Craftworld Kaelor, had successfully evacuated over ten core Eldar worlds, including the once great capital world. However, it now shared the same fate as the rest of the Craftworlds drifting aimlessly next to it, unable to break out of the eye of the storm, waiting to be pushed out by its ravenous, chaotic energies. Lhykosidae could do nothing but look through the sealed vibro-glass on the Craftworld's bridge, waiting his end. He saw a vague reflection of himself, enough to appreciate the state of disarray in which he was. His long, raven hair was out of place, and his yellow eyes looked tiredly into the void. His delicate, aquiline features where now sporting scars, as well as a broken nose and a bruised cheek. He managed to looks as stern as always, standing upright, an imposing figure among the Eldar. His armor fared no better than him. It was now jagged and many battle marks could be seen in different places of it. Its breast place was charred by a blast of unknown energies, and some of the precious soul stones adorning the shoulder guards had fallen. He had lost two of the armor's talons as well, and one of them was no longer functional. A strange, purplish ichor was splattered all over his armor, as well as coating the blades of his remaining talons. It smelled like ozone.

He could still vividly remember the battles that ensued, every time they descended on their former core worlds, they always met the same enemy. Strange, pink or purplish creatures, straight out of hell itself. They where all feminine like, with claws or pincers for hands, black, soulless eyes and hooves for feet. Their breasts where covered by what he had assumed where the skins of dead Eldar, and some had more than a pair of breasts. But that wasn't all. Grotesque giants loomed over the battlefields, horns sprouting out of their heads, some had tentacles for arms, and all of them had more than two limbs. Even directly looking at them had caused many of his brethren to succumb in ecstasy and pain. He still remembered how many of the Craftworld's guardians had fallen trying to rescue anything that was salvageable. Dedicated sons and daughters of Isha, thinking not for themselves but for the future of their race, albeit a grim looking future, from where Lhykosidae was standing. And it had all been for nothing, for now their Craftworld laid adrift in space, in the eye of the storm, its engines dead, awaiting its fate.

It was then that Lhykosidae remembered the visions that his mistress had shown him. Was this it, then? Was this the end of a once proud race? Millions upon millions where already dead, and many more dying. He realized then that the raging waves of the storm where not what hey seemed to be. He could hear a distant cry, whenever the Craftworld drifted past one of the waves near the eye of the storm, the wailing intensified. It was almost ear shattering. Only a miracle could deliver the remaining Eldar from such a disaster, and indeed, a miracle happened.

Eldritch lightning erupted in the eye of the warp storm, tearing new holes in reality. Out came the Eldar gods, the pantheon united once more. At long last the edicts of Asuryan where revoked, allowing for the Eldar gods to walk among mortals once again. They would defend their beloved race, even if it cost them their lives. Harnessing their powers, one by one the Craftworlds where pulled out of the storm. Lhykosidae could hear an angelical voice, just outside Craftworld Kaelor. It was a beautiful symphony, and Lhykosidae knew only one was capable of such melodies. He saw Arianne out in the void, singing her heart out in order to save the Craftworld. Her godly powers channeled through her voice steered the doomed Craftworld out of the warp storm.

Lhykosidae let out a long sigh, relieved to see his Craftworld making its way into the webway, but still he felt a feeling of foreboding lingering in his head. There was something about the storm that bothered him to no end, whenever he looked at it, he sensed a feeling of apprehension, as if the storm itself was trying to suck away his soul. He avoided looking directly at it. A warm sense of serenity enveloped his mind, a psychic link was established, connecting his mind with that of another.

"_Lhykosidae... go now my friend, wherever the stars may guide you. But heed my words, never come back. This area in space is cursed, tainted by a malign foe unlike any other. It pains me that we have to part ways in such a manner... but it's necessary. Perhaps we'll see each other one more time in the future... Before I go I have one more task for you."_

Arianne's voice was clear and smooth in his head, almost soothing. After a moment of quiet, Lhykosidae recollected his thoughts, ready to answer his mistress.

"_Whatever it is, I shall do it, on my honor. So tell me.__"_

_"I knew I could always count on you. Such resourcefulness will take you far... Promise me that you'll look for me, and you won't stop until you find me. Great warriors and companions surround you... the warp spiders. They shall help you as well. Promise me... promise me that I will see you again."_

_"I DO. I WILL NEVER CEASE MY SEARCH. I WONT STOP UNTIL THE DAY I FIND YOU OR I DIE."_

_"Good... thank y.."_

The psychic link was abruptly severed by another source. Lhykosidae sprinted towards the vibro-glass, only to halt once he saw the madness that was occurring in cold, empty void. The previous wails and whimpers he heard before had now transformed into something akin to nightmarish screams. Many of the psychically sensitive Eldar found themselves convulsing on the floor, their ears bleeding profusely. The currents of the warp storm had become more violent and erratic. The combined powers of the Eldar gods where unable to contain it any further. The power of the storm engulfed the Eldar gods, and then... they where gone.

* * *

Arianne got slowly to her feet with a grunt, she had hit her head and her legs where sore. She was clad in a red wraithbone suit, black and blue aquamarine stripes adorned her back and chest plate. A finely crafted halberd was strapped to her back, its emerald green blade giving a small glow in the dark environment she found herself in. She looked around and saw the other Gods getting on their feet as well. They all looked weary, but nonetheless they all assumed combat stances. Arianne felt a slight tap on her back, and she turned around, only to see her brother Cegorach.

"Do you know where we are?" he said.

"No... I can't discern what this wretched place is, although it feels very familiar."

"Look around, Architect!" a distant voice yelled. "This was once the crown jewel of the Eldar empire, its great capital, now laying in ruins. A true sad state in which we have fallen. This is planet is now planet, consumed in utter darkness. We are submersed in a fowl air, any mortal would have died already"

Arianne turned around in the direction of the void, and squinted her eyes to tell who it was. It was none other than Khaine, the war god, standing atop a collapsed statue of... himself. The other gods made their way towards the war god, to figure a way out of the planet.

"What about the gateways on the city? We could power them back on and use them to escape." suggested Kurnous.

"It would be no use, something is preventing us from accessing the webway at the moment. We are stranded here." said Asuryan.

**"He's right you know..."****  
**

The Eldar gods turned around immediately, and saw a being so marvelous, beautiful, yet so horrid and monstrous. It was feminine in appearance, with yellow, reptilian eyes, staring right through the Eldar gods. It had two sets of horns sprouting out of its forehead, a dark aureole crackling with warp energies between them. It had long, lustrous raven hair, locks of which ended in devilish snakes. It's arms ended in sharp, vicious claws, ready to tear apart anyone who dared oppose it. It didn't bother to cover its ample, supple breasts, as if it was proud to brandish them.

**"Now now, I believe a punishment of sorts is due, seeing how oh so many Eldar escaped my... tender grasp. I believe you're the ones responsible, yes?" **

The creature spoke in a devilish, alluring tongue, tantalizing the Eldar gods.

"Wretched creature! Is this your doing? We wont have mercy on you. With these hands of mine I will bring you down!" yelled out Khaine, ready to charge at the warp spawn.

"Khaine wait!" someone yelled.

Khaine pounced at the daemon, ready to strike it down. He landed next to it, ready to throw a quick jab, followed by an uppercut. To Khaine's astonishment, however, the creature didn't even move, its devilish grin still in place. It completely absorbed any of Khaine's attempts on harming it. After a moment, the creature seemed to grow bored of Khaine's antics.

**"KNOW YOUR PLACE, FILTH"** said the creature just as it sidestepped a kick thrown by Khaine. It then quickly grabbed his leg and hurled him across the city's ruins. Khaine landed in a spectacular explosion of debris, and he was momentarily stunned. Isha ran to his aid, only to be stopped by the creature. It grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. Any attempts on her part to free herself where fruitless.

"Ack... W..ho are you..." said Isha, gasping for air.

**"I AM SLAANESH, THE DARK PRINCE OF EXCESS, THE CHAOS GOD OF PLEASURE AND DECADENCE. DIE NOW."**

Just as the Young Prince was about to execute Isha, Kurnous launched into action, throwing his body against the Chaos God. Slaanesh lost its balance momentarily, letting Isha go. It quickly regained its composure however, and before Kurnous stood back up, it kicked him square in the stomach. It kicked him with such force that Kurnous went flying past the other Eldar gods. Kurnous tried to get back in his feet, only to be met with a searing pain in his abdominal area. He started coughing blood, and his vision got blurry.

**"That was very rude of you."** whispered Slaanesh after materializing in front of him.

The Chaos God swiped at him with its claws, beheading him in the blink of an eye. Before Kurnous' lifeless body collapsed once again, it dissipated, absorbed by the thirsty energies of Slaanesh.

**"Ah.. that felt good, but I want MORE."**

No time to mourn their fallen, the Eldar gods sprung into action, assaulting the Chaos God as one. The bloody combat that ensued afterwards was short lived, Slaanesh proved to be too powerful for them. Soon, they all fell, consumed by the Dark Prince. Even Asuryan, king of kings, was no match for the Prince of Pleasure, in the end, he too was consumed. All but a few remained standing.

Cegorach was exhausted, his jester garments where ragged and thorn apart. He turned his head, glimpsing at his sister. She was faring no better. Her precious halberd was powerless, its blade cracked. Her broken wraithbone armor laid on the ground, discarded. She was wearing a black and grey jumpsuit, which in turn was now tattered, just like his. He looked around one more time and saw Isha, on her knees, tears flowing freely out of her beautiful eyes, grasping close to her what seemed to be part of Kurnous' clothing. She was obviously devastated.

"There is no escaping now, is there, sister?"

"..."

**"It's been fun kids, but I'm afraid this party must come to an end. Now then, die, mighty please"**

"If I am to die here, with you, know that it would be the greatest honor i could ever achieve... I'm sorry I wasn't such a good brother."

Tears where now forming on Arianne's eyes. There was no way she would stay quiet after hearing that, she had to say something. She had foretold this, after all. She knew the events that would transpire on this rueful day. She didn't expect it to be this gruesome. Before words could escape her mouth, however, the unthinkable happened.

Khaine, previously incapacitated, trusted his sword into Slaanesh's back, its tip coming out between its breasts. Before the Chaos God could react, he quickly retrieved his massive sword and went for a killing blow. Slaanesh quickly tried to parry the blow with one of its claws, the other grasping at its wound. The sheer force of the blow, coupled with all the rage that Khaine was putting on it, made Slaanesh stumble backwards, almost falling.

**"Aaargghhh... YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" **it said, launching a psychic blast that reeled Khaine off his feet.

Before Slaanesh could continue its onslaught, however, the unthinkable happened. An eruption of gore and entrails covered the whole battleground, knocking back everyone.

Slaanesh waited for the bloody mist to clear so it could finish Khaine once and for all. It started making its way to the still recovering god, when a massive hand wrapped around the Dark Prince's neck, stopping it in its tracks.

**"THIS ONE IS MINE, SCUM"** said a hulking behemoth, adorned in nothing but brass and skulls of different shapes and sizes, just as it slammed down Slaanesh against the scorched earth.

**"Ugh... Who are you!" **demanded Slaanesh as it was standing back up.

**"I AM KHORNE, THE BLOOD GOD. NOW, BEGONE, BEFORE I EAT YOU ALIVE."**

The most logical course of action it could have taken would have been to simply retreat back into the warp. Slaanesh's pride prevented it from thinking clearly, however. Instead, it stroke at Khorne with its vicious claws, only for him to dodge Slaanesh's attacks. Khorne then kneed Slaanesh in the stomach, and before the Prince of Chaos could respond in any manner, Khorne grabbed one if its breasts with his massive had, ripping it off after a mighty tug. He then tore off one of it's horns, and stabbed Slaanesh with it.

Seeing how the two Chaos Gods where locked in combat, Cegorach saw this unique opportunity to escape into the webway.

"Arianne, now's our chance to leave! Come, quickly!" Yelled Cegorach, grasping Arianne's arm.

"We can't leave Khaine here with that madman! Or Isha, for that matter, we have to go get her!"

"We can't do that! Don't let their sacrifice be in vain, sister... We are leaving, you want it or not."

Cegorach then opened a portal to the webway, now that the disruptive energies placed by Slaanesh where gone, and dragged his sister into it as well.

**"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING" **screamed Khorne.

Before he could break into a sprint and catch the two, he felt a weak pull on his ankle. He spun in place and saw Khaine, still alive, trying to hold him in order to save the last of the Eldar gods.

Slaanesh, broken but alive, slithered out of Khorne's reach while he was distracted, then it grabbed Isha by her hair, dragging her into the warp.

**"LEARN YOUR DAMN PLACE, YOU SHIT"**

Khorne then threw Khaine up in the air, and just as he was coming down, he punched him. He punched him so hard, however, that Khaine exploded in a million pieces. It was such a fierce explosion that these shards went flying everywhere across the galaxy. Nothing left to do, Khorne then smacked the lifeless planet with his massive, two handed sword, _Woebringer._ The planet then exploded in a fiery fashion, nothing left of it, nothing but cosmic ashes.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Whew, finally this arc is completed, and next time will be the epilogue, where we'll learn the fate of both Cegorach and Arianne. After the epilogue we'll jump straight into our beloved 41st millenium. I know, I know, I'm exited as well. Also I would like to apologize for the slow updates, it's my fault since I left my summer homework for the last minute. School will start on Tuesday over here, so I would like to establish a schedule for updates. This story will be updated every Thursday around 5-7 pm. If i fail to meet the deadline on time, then the following update will be moved to the following Saturday.

As always, please leave your thoughts in the review section, and don't hesitate to PM me for any questions, comment, etc. Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll see you guys soon.


	6. Chapter 4 epilogue Arc 1 ending

Inside a particular pocket in the webway, black walls loomed over the horizon, a webway portal suddenly opening in front of the palace's tall walls. Out came Arianne and Cegorach, as if spat out from real space. Arianne looked up, and recognized the iconic black walls of Cegorach's palace. She sat there, motionless, while Cegorach picked himself up, not a word out of his lips, and started making his way inside. He only noticed after a couple steps that Arianne wasn't following him. He then turned around, only to see his sister blankly staring at the ground.

"Arianne..." he started "What happened there... It was fate that let us live and walk unscathed... that and the sacrifice of our brothers. Don't take it too hard on yourself, sister, I hate to see you in such moods."

As soon as Cegorach uttered those words, something snapped inside Arianne. Sorrow and mournfulness quickly turned into ire and bitterness.

She rose in the blink of an eye, and before Cegorach could react, she slapped him across his face. It made a deafening sound, its waves lingering for a few moments.

"How _dare _you! It wasn't by any 'sacrifice' or 'destiny' that we are still here... It was because of our cowardice we still breathe! It was because we left Khaine to die and Isha to be taken away by that... that _thing,_ that we still exist! All of them... dead. Asuryan, Lileath, Kurnous, Khaine, Gia, Hoec, Vaul, Morai-Heg... I loved them, every single one of them. For all their flaws and mistakes, I _loved _them... We should have died with them."

"Don't do this to yourself sister! You saw it on your visions, it was meant to be, and you know that."

Arianne couldn't believe how insensitive her brother was being. She abruptly grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up a few inches from the ground.

"NO. I refuse to believe that. If I had told them eons ago... they would still be here... Oh why did I listen to you Cegorach, why!" cried Arianne.

Cegorach, taken back by Arianne's outburst, released himself from his sisters's grip, then fixed his collar back to its correct position.

"It was meant to happen. You don't know if by saying anything the Fall would have been adverted! Eldar society was rotten to its core, forever going in a slow but steady decay. There was nothing you, me or any of the other gods could have done! This... madness was going to happen, one way or the other."

A silence then loomed between the two gods, no more words left to say. After a moment, Arianne recomposed herself, wiped her tears off of her blushed face, and started opening a new portal.

"Where are you going." said Cegorach.

"..."

"Arianne, answer me."

Nothing.

"Arianne!" Exclaimed the laughing god, as he grasped his sister's arm.

"Let go of me! Were I am going does not concern you. Why would you care? You didn't seem to mind leaving Khaine and Isha. But know this, one day I will return, I'll come back for Isha. I will not let her die in the hands of that monstrous being."

Cegorach could see how resolute and full of purpose his sister was, and let go of her arm. It stung him how his very own sister could blame him for the rueful events that occurred that day. It had been Khaine, after all, the one who held Khorne in place while they made their escape. He wanted _them_ to live. He was aware of his fate. Cegorach then hoped, that maybe one day Arianne's heart wouldn't clouded with sorrow and regret, and she would see the sacrifice that Khaine made. He let out a small smile just as his sister was leaving. Soon, she was gone, and no one else was around Cegorach. He was alone. He knew no one would hear him say what he said next, but he said it anyways.

"I'll be waiting, Arianne."

* * *

"_Is everything ready_?" Spoke the Architect in the ancient and forgotten tongue of spiders as she stepped out of the portal.

"_Yes my lady, all arrangements have been done, followed very strictly as you had commanded. We where waiting for your return, and when you didn't come... we were worried_."

"_Forgive me, my dear Ara'nethar. I am here now. I won't leave you again, I promise." _Replied Arianne as she hugged her companion's massive head, leaving a tender kiss between its eight scarlet eyes.

A whole contingent of Arianne's most elite guardians stood before her, Ara'nethar included, the oldest and first to ever follow the steps of his mistress. The spiders where all wearing armored plates made of wraithbone over their chitinous frame. Each of their armors were finely etched and engraved with different runes and wards, as well as personal thoughts that Arianne had imprinted on. All of her guardians were about six feet tall, Ara'nethar being the biggest at eight feet.

"_All that is left is for you to give the command and we will be gone, to wherever it is you need to go."_

_"Yes, I know. Lets go, before Slaanesh picks up my trail. It would be suicidal to leave the webway at such times, but it is a risk we have to take. For the Eldar, and for the Pantheon."_

Arianne then made her way to her her castle's hangars, followed by Ara'nethar and her numerous escorts. A single ship laid waiting, its engines already roaring, primed for the oncoming flight. The ship's name was _Naga_, as big as a small Eldar escort, built as a gift by Vault many millenia ago. A deep sense of nostalgia washed over Arianne just by looking at it.

The _Naga _was built to be a fast ship, its engines unlike any other of its time, capable of achieving supersonic speed in the matter of seconds, as well as capable of entering the webway in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, the secrets behind its construction where lost forever with Vault. It was sleek, but also well armed. Hidden under the bow, the tip of a massive Brightlance could be barely seen, the rest of the weapon inside the ship. There were no broadside cannons or missile pods, instead there were many small hangars, each holding up to three attack craft, ready to sprung into action should the need arise. Vault had also implemented a cloaking device with enough energy to last up to a few weeks, without having to rely on the ship's main power. The bow of the ship was scarlet red, and as it went down to the stern, the color degraded, until it became pitch black.

Arianne made her way to the _Naga's _bridge, were she made herself comfortable on the captain's chair. Most of her entourage had already left her side, going to different stations on the ship that needed supervision. Only a small part of her guardians remained with her on the bridge, those with the capabilities to operate a vessel as well as Ara'nethar, never leaving his queen's side. He laid down next to her, awaiting for any command. When none came, he asked:

"_Where to, my lady?"_

_"Take us to the maiden world of Ganeva. We should be undisturbed there."_

_"What about the exodites living on the planet?"_

_"They shouldn't bother us, they won't see us coming either. Keep the world and the exodites safe, Ara'nethar, but don't reveal yourselves to the exodites. No one must know our destination."_

_"I know, and I will keep you safe, I swear it on my honor."_ Replied the old spider. He then moved towards the bridge's operators and ordered them_ "Plot a course towards Ganeva! Seal the _Naga_, we are leaving!"_

The _Naga's_ engines gave out a loud roar, and slowly left the fortress' hangars. Arianne started singing, her melodious voice ringing throughout the whole vessel, but this time a melancholic tone dominated the whole number. A portal opened once she was done, and the ship plunged itself into the darkness of the void.**  
**

* * *

**Author's note**

Hello everyone! I've been absent for so long... I missed all of you D: I was in a car accident and then stayed at the hospital for about two weeks. It sucked. i couldn't move my arms. Then I came back to school, and I had to catch up with all my classes. ALL OF THEM. It was awful. But that's behind me now. So now we can continue! It's good to be back. My arms hurt a bit still and its hard to write because I have cast on my left arm... I'm lefty by the way.

Now to more 'professional' talk. I feel the previous chapter could have been WAY better than it is, and I feel compelled to go back and rework it, in due time. Now to answer to the confusion on why was Khorne on said chapter, well according to old lore when Slaanesh was about to eat Khaine, Khorne intervened and fought off Slaanesh, just to show it who was in charge. He ended up exploding into many shards anyways because of the sheer awesomeness of the encounter.

Anyways, with this arc finally (FINALLY) closed, I can say that the next chapter will be set on the 41st mellinium. The fate of Isha remains unknown for now, so don't worry about her ;)*hint I'm sure nurgle has some plans for her hint*. Thank you dear reader for spending your valuable time on this chapter, and please, please comment and follow the story if you like it. Leave any questions on the comments or PM me if you want, or PM me if you want to talk or whatever. I will see you guys next Thursday!


End file.
